Lost & Found Chapter Two
by Akira-of-the-Sand
Summary: When there's a demon inside your best friend, who is also your beloved fiancee, what's a girl to do? Run away screaming, or stay by his side for the rest of your days? You may find yourself at a dead end as to what to do.


I was found on a rock in a far away river while some people were on a mission. Amidst the yelling, screaming, punching and kicking that was going on, they could hear my loud cries. I was either crying because I was frightened, hungry or cold. One of the little girls that were with them was the first to hear me; because she jumped off the cliff and onto the large rock I was laying on. She was no more than three years old with a very good vocabulary. Looking at me strangely, she called, gHey! I found some baby! And I think it fs hungry! h

The people she was with followed her voice and jumped onto the rock as well.

gWhat are we going to do with it? h one of the men asked. gWe can ft just leave it here. h

They were ignoring my cries to figure out what they were going to do with me.

gWe can ft take it back with us! h the girl said. gWe fve already got a baby, remember? And that baby is my brother who keeps me up at night. h

gWell, we absolutely cannot leave it here, Temari, h one of the other men said.

gSo what are we going to do with it? h The girl looked back at me.

I stopped crying when one of the men picked me up. But then I just stared at him.

gThis baby is not an it, h he said to the girl named Temari. gThis baby is a she. h

gI wonder where her mother is, then, h one of the other men said. This one looked like a girl with his long blonde hair.

gHey, there fs a basket, h Temari said, walking over to the brown basket just a few feet away from where I had been laying. gAnd a letter. h

One of the men read it out loud:

To whoever finds this baby:

I am her birth mother, and I just cannot take care of this child. I am much too young to take care of a child. If I did end up taking care of this child, my parents would have my head for being so careless with my boyfriend. Even though I am letting her go, I want you to know that I love her very much. I just know that she fd have a better home with somebody else other than my boyfriend and a house full of crazy nutcases like my mother and father. Please take good care of my baby and treat her well. I fm sorry for putting this on you out of the blue.

I sent her down the Blue Coast River, and I don ft know where she will end up, but I hope you live somewhere safe for her to grow up and be happy.

I fve decided to name her Akira, because she was born during a rainstorm we had. Also because I love the rain, and I know she will too.

gSo her mother gave her up because she didn ft want to disappoint her parents? h the man holding me said. gThat fs low. I don ft care if she does love this baby. Akira could have gotten killed coming down this river by anything. h

I started laughing.

gFrom the looks of her, she looks like she fs about three weeks old, h the blonde man said. gHow could she have survived out there for so long without being fed c? h

gSomeone must have found her first, took her in, took care of her and then sent her off again, h Temari said, picking up the basket. gThere fs a note here that says, eWe were going to take her in so she could be our child, but then our village got attacked. f What are we going to do with Akira, then? h

gLet fs just take her back with us, h the man holding me said. 22

I was still laughing and raising my hands. Apparently I thought this guy looked really funny, otherwise I wouldn ft be laughing, right?

Temari scratched the back of her blonde hair where four pom-pom like ponytails were.

gWell, I guess we can bring her back, h she said, uncertain. gBut what will *Gaara think? I know he fs one-years-old, but c h

Temari was cute, but behind that, she was completely bossy and a little rude.

gAkira and Gaara will be fine together, h the blonde man said.

gFine, h Temari said. gJust don ft look at me if Gaara hurts her. h She jumped and landed on the cliff. gNow hurry up, you guys, if you want to get back to the Sand Palace before nightfall! h

She certainly did not act like a three-year-old.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we all got back to the so-called gSand Palace h, my pure goldish-silver eyes were closed and my black hair was matted to my forehead.

gWho fs that? h a little boy asked. He woke me up with his voice.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. The next thing I saw was the little boy.

He had dark red hair, tanned skin and pure teal eyes (and I mean it literally, pure teal, even his pupils).

We stared at each other for a few seconds until I gently pulled at his hair. His facial expression made me laugh.

gThis is Akira, h the blonde man said. gWe found her at the river. h

gNo mom? h the boy asked.

gNo mother. h

gLike me? h the boy continued.

gLike US, Gaara, h Temari said. gI fm beat. Goodnight! h

gGaara, h the man holding me said, gis it okay if she fs in your room? h

Gaara looked like a clueless idiot until he said, gSure! h 


End file.
